


Estrellas Fugaces

by litelian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (obligacion), Alternate Canon, Sad, Sad?, Sirius Black is Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Sirius Black, Tony-centric, ah ya, es una petición, estan advertidos, horrores ortograficos adentro, nadie muere realmente, no se porque escribi esto, no soy escritora, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: Después de que sus ojos se cerraran, aun se sintió caer, cada vez más y más.Él lo sabía, era inevitable, solamente un boleto de ida…





	1. ¿final?¿comienzo?

**Author's Note:**

> espero que la persona que me obligo a escribir esto este muy feliz  
> y me regale chocolate  
> :v
> 
> P.S.: la mala ortografia deberia ser una advertencia.

Después de la caída hubo los olores inexplicables y sin contextos. Seguido de colores brillantes, fugaces e inexistentes.

Lo extraño diría fueron la voces o más simplemente la voz. Británica, un poco de acento escoses, demasiado suave y profunda. ¡Por Merlín!... Los ángeles sonaban como Moony.

Tal vez estaba en el cielo.

Era el infierno, en retrospectiva debía a verlo adivinado.

No podía moverme, o bueno si podía más no como yo quería.

La voz descubrí venia de un hombre, siempre vestido con traje, no podía distinguir su cara había algo muy malo con mi memoria a corto plazo, hablando sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo haber aprendido esas palabras, pero las sabia.

Los colores nunca descritos e inexistentes para el resto de la humanidad seguían acumulándose en diferentes partes de la gran casa en donde estaba, siempre siguiéndome pero no de la forma escalofriante, sino más bien de la protectora, tal vez algo posesiva y después del inevitable y lógico razonamiento me pregunte si este hombre era mi padre.

Sorpresa, No lo era.

Había visto a la mujer antes, era obvio que me amaba, pero lamentablemente ella no sabía cómo ser una madre, aunque bueno, no era como si yo supiera como ser un hijo.

El hombre, mi padre, también me quería no había duda en eso, pero el definitivamente no sabía cómo cuidar de otro ser viviente, su vida eran las maquinas.

Las maquinas comprendí a edad muy temprana, eran fascinantes. Las luces los amaban, siempre pegándose a algo con electricidad y circuitos. El hombre de traje, Edwin Jarvis, Jarvis para todo el Mundo, Ed cuando estábamos solos, que era prácticamente casi todo el tiempo.

Ed dijo –tu padre intento construir un auto volador  
Y me pregunte ¿Por qué no una moto? ¿Es posible hacer una moto voladora con tecnología muggle? Y tal vez eso fue todo, así fue como se inició, yo solo quería una moto voladora. Pero en algún momento termine construyendo misiles.

La ironía no tiene fin.  
Era lo mismo.  
Estaba viviendo el otro lado de la moneda, pero al fin y al cabo la misma moneda.

Modales, mentiras y etiqueta fue lo primero que se me enseño hacer (de nuevo), posar para revistas y mostrarle al mundo lo felices y la gran familia de prestigio que somos. (Solo mentiras).

Un padre en contra de los “fenómenos” que estaba apoyando constantemente las leyes Anti-Mutantes, con un desprecio casi absoluto, para él ellos no eran humanos y solo servían si podían darte algo para investigar.

Como las personas se acercaban a mí debido a mi apellido, debido a mi familia, debido a al dinero, ningún amigo real.

Era la misma moneda.

Así que estaba viviendo con miedo en mi propia casa (otra vez), escondiéndome, pensando en la forma en que las luces empezaban a tomar un color verde, de forma de advertencia cada vez que mi padre estaba cerca, y como un rojo y dorado se expandía a través de Jarvis cuando estaba cerca.

La pregunta era ¿Magia o Mutación?

No sabía si era una mutación o magia, y tampoco sabía si era porque era muy pequeño. Pero me aterraba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, no quería ser un experimento.

¿Existe magia en este universo?  
¿Magia con varitas?  
¿Estoy en otro universo?  
¿Que demonios hace exactamente ese velo?

No quería saber si la magia existía, no quería saber si Hogwarts existía y sobre todo no quería saber que si existía nunca sería capaz de ir.

No tenía miedo en admitir que tenía demasiado miedo de saber las respuestas.

Así que construí cosas y estudie, fui a la universidad, donde empezaron los rumores sobre mí lo típico realmente beber, fiestas chicas, nunca les hice caso, sabia como esto funcionaba no importa lo que dijera, no importa que ni siquiera estuve en esas fiestas alguien siempre va a “verme” quizás bailando o bebiendo con alguien.

No era importante.  
Jarvis sabia la verdad, era lo que contaba.

Entonces  
Entonces paso el accidente.

Todos los periódicos y canales de comunicación repitiendo exactamente lo mismo y Dos funerales al cual medio mundo asistió.

Nadie menciono al mayordomo.

¿Por qué lo harían?

Y entonces realmente me emborrache por primera vez, y segunda y tercera y cuarta y ni siquiera sé si fue en ese orden o cuando me detuve o si me detuve. Pero continúe construyendo cosas y destruyéndome a mí mismo, soy un adulto he vivido dos veces, puedo admitirlo.

Admitir que construí una máscara perfecta de indiferencia, forjada de sarcasmo, narcisismo y malos chistes.

Nunca nadie más va a lastimarme, no se los permitiré.

¿No he perdido ya demasiado?  
¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

No es importante ya nada de eso importa más, solo mirare directamente al mundo y les diré, ya no puedes jugar conmigo.

Yo soy Tony Stark.

Desde a hora serás mi patio de recreo, si vas a empujarme hasta que esté en el suelo como la última vez lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme hasta caer.

Tony Stark, Millonario, Genio, Playboy y Filántropo.  
¡Hola mundo!  
¿Es que acaso ya nos conocíamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto esta muy corto asi que probablemente me obligen a escribir mas  
> pero lo dejare así mientras


	2. Hola, de nuevo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony conoce a sirius,  
> sirius conoce a tony,  
> pero no realmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al menos me hubiera gustado que pasara mas de 24 horas ¬¬  
> espero sinceramente el soborno con chocolate
> 
> demasiadas comas???  
> estan advertidos  
> besos

La vida de Tony Stark era justo como él quería, Excepto claro por los pequeños inconvenientes, no eran muchos, pero eran detalles repetitivos demasiados molestos para tony.

 

Debido a que el olvido, tal vez demasiado.

   

Cada vez al entrar en una habitación era lo mismo, ver vías de escape buscar personas sospechas, tony no lo graba entender de donde su paranoia vino, pero si tienes en cuenta que la primera vez que alguien intento secuestrarlo tenía solo 2 años de edad talvez podría ser plausible, excepto claro la inevitable e incontrolable necesidad de imaginar lechuzas…

 

Lechuzas blancas en Malibú y a donde quiera que iba, era frustrante desesperante e ilógico, casi tanto como la forma imposible que sus labios se reusaban a decir el nombre “James” de ahí “Rhodey” resultaba mucho más simple.

La cosa más frustrante de la vida de Tony Stark era por mucho la ropa, a diferencia de la opinión popular, Tony no tenía ni idea de la ropa, pero solo usaba las marcas más reconocidas en público porque aunque puede apreciar un buen traje, él era de la firme idea de que nada le podría ganar a una camiseta de algodón y pantalones deportivos, viviría el resto de su vida feliz en ellos sino fuera claro, Tony Stark, él tenía una reputación que mantener y empresarios a los cuales asustar. Y por supuesto se veía bien en ellos.

 

Así que no entendía, incluso con su casi nulo conocimiento de moda, la tendencia de las personas a usar sabanas como ropa, ¿Por qué de que otra forma se le podría llamar a eso? ¿Túnica? ¿Toga? ¿Vestido realmente feo?, inconscientemente sabía que no estaban ahí, inconscientemente sabía que era su estúpido cerebro diciéndole algo, más bien que olvido algo.   

 

Pero mientras más pasaban los años, Tony olvidaba más, él se perdía más en la máscara perfecta que invento, el no esperaba nada del mundo y el mundo no esperaba nada de él. Pero aun así, aun así, era frustrante, era doloroso, ¿sería alguna vez la prensa cansarse de mentir sobre él?, ¿de que misteriosamente este en juergas y acostándose con chicas menores de edad cuando ni siquiera estaba en el maldito país?, ¿o tal vez que incluso que las personas que se supone son sus amigos realmente creer en esa basura?       

 

Amigos, era el mayor punto de dolor existente en el corazón de Tony Stark.

 

Y en algún momento de todo eso, de todas las crisis internas que nunca nadie sabrá y de la construcción de armas, Tony Stark fue secuestrado y regreso con un poco de Sirius Black.

El después de todo necesito de coraje Gryffindor, para engañar a sus carceleros y volar un traje meramente experimental nunca antes pilotado y escapar volando, a su vez volando todo el lugar.

 

Y cuando caía en el desierto, pensó

 

-hey esto ya paso antes

 

Así que regrese con un poco de Sirius Black, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde salió el nombre ni mucho menos porque **sabía**  que ese nombre, era, de hecho mío, era un zumbido, un simple zumbido acompañado de luz de colores que nunca había visto antes, no debería de ser posible, algo malo le estaba pasando a mis ojos, pero hay estaban, justo en frente mío, revoloteando por todos mis robots, en especial parecía agradarle Dum-E y cada vez que Jarvis hablo parecía encresparse, contraerse y luego expandirse.

 

No hable de esto con nadie, no quería terminar en un loquero gracias. Al menos que contaras como alguien a Jarvis, entonces si hable con alguien, soy un científico después de todo y esas luces parecían estar encaprichadas con Jarvis.

 

Se prendían en un rojo fuego cada vez que Jarvis sacaba su casual y seco sarcasmo, y no era como si estuviera loco ni nada, lo probé, no voces ni nada por el estilo, salvo de vez en cuando decir algo fuera de lugar sin ninguna explicación, como si una parte de mi mente estuviera apagada y estuviera poco a poco reaccionando.

 

Era Tony Stark, había jugado durante años un papel e iba a ser muy difícil que las personas me vieran de otra forma, pero me cansé de jugar, ya no quería seguir las reglas de los demás, quería ser o al menos intentar ser la mejor persona que pude ser. Así que cánsele la producción de armas e hice que algo mejor que una moto volara.

 

Lo de la moto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero hey quizás más tarde.

 

-Jarvis archiva para el futuro proyecto “volando con estilo”                  

 

-¿le gustaría una copia en la base de datos de Stark industrias?

 

-en el servidor privado Jarvis

 

-a su servicio sr.

 

Al principio intente pedirle ayuda a Rhodey, con el Mark II, basta decir que no fue bien así que lo hizo por mi cuenta.

 

-ponle un poco de rojo metálico- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin control, pero bueno no es como si hubiera algo mal con el rojo.

 

-si eso lo hará pasar de ser percibido.

 

El rojo y oro envolviendo toda la habitación era por mucho lo más hermoso que había visto, y entonces todo se fue a la mierda. Porque sinceramente ¿que habré hecho en mi vida pasada para que mi vida fuera tal espectáculo mal dirigido? Había la traición una emoción nueva y vieja al mismo tiempo, la luz solo se volvió una combinación de verde y plata y lo que siguió fueron explosiones y la muerte de obadiah stane una figura paterna, que intento matarme, realmente debí haberla jodido a lo grande. Pero esto era cansado, estaba cansado, quiero ser algo más que Tony Stark, así que cuando hubo la rueda de prensa y aunque sabía que debía hacerle caso por primera vez a mi lado Slytherin (sea lo que sea) quería la libertad de ser libre al menos un poco, de ser más de romper al menos un poco de la máscara perfecta que hice.

 

-Yo Soy Iro-Man

 

Su lado Slytherin le dijo que esto iba a terminar mal e incluso su lado Gryffindor estaba de acuerdo. Claro está eso no evito la sonrisa estúpida que creció en mi cara, no recuerdo cuando había sido tan feliz.

 

¡Era un superhéroe!

 

Pero como siempre el mundo siguió su camino, y pasaron cosas malas y cosas buenas y cosas absolutamente horrendas y antes de saber que pasaba me encontraba con un misil yendo camino a un maldito portal que se encontraba encima de mi maldita torre.

            

Y todo se volvió negro, después de que sus ojos se cerraran, aun se sintió caer, cada vez más y más. Él lo sabía, era inevitable, solamente un boleto de ida…

 

Ese día pasando desapercibido por todo el mundo Tony Stark murió, murió y conoció a Sirius Black que ya hace mucho tiempo también había muerto, que también resultó ser un mago. Ambos se miraron pues en la oscuridad brillaba su luz y ambos se miraron mientras caían infinitamente, conociéndose, reencontrándose, evaluándose y complementándose.

 

Y cuando Tony Stark abrió los ojos ya no era solo él, También era Sirius Black.

Y Sirius Black quería algunas respuestas, Respuestas de Loki, el hechicero, el supuesto dios de la travesura, el mago.

Que tenía los ojos de Harry, pero que misteriosamente 

 

ahora eran azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ups, sorry dijistes remus/tony??  
> como se supone que hare eso??  
> o dijieteis jarvis/tony??  
> o remus era jarvis??  
> vision??  
> remus/tony/jarvis????  
> tio te amo, pero porque pides cosas tan raras??...........  
> mentira quiero ver tony/remus :D  
> ahora no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza, pero lamentablemente obviamente no sera en este fic XD
> 
> P.S: dejame dormir o te deseredo.  
> horrores ortograficos por la falta de sueño, si encuentran algo diganmelo por favor.  
> besos.  
> cualquier cosa pasen por aqui -->http://hitelian.tumblr.com


End file.
